Stars of the day
by Anayaah1611
Summary: A collection of random one-shot with Canon and sometimes non-canon couples. 1) Seigen x Yukari (My forbidden fruit) 2) Kamui x Benio (Human Behavior) 3)Shimon x Mayura (How deep is your love?) 4) Subaru x Tatara (Written in the stars)
1. Forbidden Fruit (Seigen x Yukari)

Hello everyone! Okay, you're probably staring at your screen with a raised eyebrow (AM I RIGHT?). I know I should be updating my other fic, but these damn plot bunnies just won't leave me alone and so I had to type this out!

I had this idea going around in my head for a while now because we don't really know much about this ship (I'm calling it SeiYu).

This is just a one-shot and I really hope you enjoy! I'd love to read your reviews.

I love y'all!

* * *

 **I had always loved you.**

From the moment I set my eyes on you, when I came to your city. I intruded into your happy little world to take your brother's life and yours too, had you intervened. I was like a black cat crossing your path on a beautiful sunny day, announcing destruction like I had always done to every other person.

 **But you were different.**

You didn't hate me, didn't curse me even for a second. On the contrary, you thanked me for helping your brother pass on with a smile on his face, while he was still himself and as he faded away, all I could do was stand and watch you weep. After all, what words of consolation could a murderer offer?

I expected you to turn away and never look at me again, to blame me for plucking a beautiful rose from your garden.

 **But you surprised me.**

You pulled me along with you, offered a roof over my head for the rest of my trip, insisting that I stay with a family instead alone in a hotel room.

Though reluctantly, I accepted; arguing with you seemed futile and tiresome. I learned a lot about life on the mainland by living with you and my fear of ruining everything like I always did began to set in, so much so that I wanted to run away.

 **Then you stopped me.**

You told me that it was okay to be different, that I was actually saving a lot of people. For the first time in my life, I thought I was doing a good job. The rest of the days passed by with me watching you smile through all your suffering, as if cleaning your wounds.

 **You taught me to live.**

And as the date of my return edged closer, I remembered why I never let myself get attached to anyone. It pained me to say goodbye, to walk out the same door though which you had dragged me in a few days ago, but you didn't say a word.

I was lost in thought throughout my journey home wondering if I would I have stayed back had you asked me to. My mind was so full of thoughts of you that I had begun to forget my old self.

 **You changed me.**

Without me even realising it, you had painted my black and white world with your bright colours. Everybody noticed the change in me, from my old father to the annoying pests that called themselves my ' _friends_ '. I worked harder, achieved more, fought lesser and just thought more and more about you.

Years had passed by without any contact between us and when an opportunity arose for me to see you, I grabbed it.

Would you remember me? Would you talk to me again; laugh,giggle and smile at me like you had before? As I stood in front of the familiar gate, my legs began to tremble. I wanted to go in, to see you, but I convinced myself otherwise.

So could you imagine my surprise when I saw you standing at a distance, the bag of groceries you had held in your hand now fallen on the ground?

I kept repeating the same meaningless sentences, trying to hide the fact that I had come just for you. How would you have reacted if I told you that?

You'd talk hours on end about your job, the kids in the dormitory nearby that you kept visiting, about your life and I could only imagine how it would be if I were a part of it.

I was beginning to realise the feelings that awoke everytime you smiled at me. I acknowledged how you made my heart race and how terrible it felt crossing out days on the calendar. I didn't understand the depth, all I knew was that I was in love with you and I wanted to treasure this budding emotion in my heart.

But my happiness was short lived.

Upon my return I was questioned, and consequently banned from ever seeing you again.

How could I possibly stay away from you now that I had become conscious of the feelings I harboured ?

Nobody could have imagined that I'd take such a giant step, that I would disobey my father. But when they saw my empty room and the note I had left by the scrolls, they could do nothing but accept it.

 _'A sin'_ they had called you, _'my biggest mistake'. B_ ut if it were true, then you were my sweetest sin, a forbidden fruit I would cherish forever.

For once in my life,I had done something out of pure selfish needs, for the first time, I felt **human**.

And as I watched your changing expressions as you saw me walk in through the door after months of being separated, my heart began to squeeze in my chest.

You told me you loved me, that you wanted me to stay, that you could no longer wait in anticipation for my sudden visits.

I shed tears for the first time that day, out of pure happiness.

We were just two young people in love, doing whatever we felt was right, just us against the world.

I married you, forgetting everything else in the world, because to me nobody else mattered. We were so happy, spending our days together and making love under the moon, our hearts beating as one.

I'd wake up in the middle of the night, watching your chest slowly rise and fall with every breath you took. It was difficult for me to believe that you were here, lying next to me.

 **You were mine.**

I lived the life of an ordinary man, though I still carried out my exorcist duties since I had demanded to be stationed in your city, to live by your side. And nothing could compete with the happiness I felt when you told me you were with child.

My child.

Nine months passed by, with me worrying what I would do and you assuring me that we'd make it through this together. The minute I heard cries coming from the delivery room, everything began to register in my head. When I held our beautiful daughter in my arms for the first time, I felt as though I was born again.

 **You gave me a family.**

I adored her, my little angel, who wouldn't let go of me once I returned home from work. 'I love my papa' she would say. How could I express to her just how much I loved her back?

I began to teach the kids at the dormitory a few kilometers away from our home and you supported me wholeheartedly, knowing fully well how much I loved children. You even let me take our daughter sometimes so she could make friends, so she could see another side of life.

 **You were my pillar.**

Even when the tragedy occurred, that night when all the kids were wiped out except one child, you stayed with me. You held my hand and cried my share of tears. I hated myself for not being able to stop it, for not foreseeing it, but you admonished me when I did so.

It was only then that I had realised our days of youth were over, that we were now responsible adults with more to life than just ourselves. I couldn't put you and our child in harm's way for any longer than I already had. I couldn't let you live with the blasted family name that I was cursed with.

And so I decided to leave.

I expected you to yell, shout, argue, cry, but you didn't. You told me to go, that you would be alright. You knew I loved you, you knew I did it for you, so you didn't question me even once.

 **You could read my mind.**

I always felt so miserable, at how horrible a father and husband I had been, how much pain and loneliness I had put you through. I didn't deserve you, I never had, but how could I ever let go of you?

So years later when I returned to the place I used to call home with one hand gone, you didn't scream or cry, you just let me in with a smile on your face and a ' _welcome home_ ' on your lips. How I'd longed to touch you.

And I did.

Every crack in my heart disappeared with just one touch of your thin, delicate fingers, your soft lips trailing kisses down my shoulder, above the area where my hand used to be, the tears rolling down my eyes going unnoticed by you.

You loved me for who I was and I loved you the same, could I ask for a greater happiness?

And today, as I sit across the table watching you knit a scarf for me and humming a sweet tune, I think to myself, maybe there really is no right way to express love in words; maybe there is no way at all.

The rain, the wind, the sun, you bring them all with you.

Every time our eyes meet, **you bring the world to me.**

* * *

 **Note:** In case you were unaware, a black cat crossing your path is a very bad omen in most Asian countries (I'm an Asian myself), hence the simile.

Okay done! I really hope you liked it, it's just a really simple one-shot so sorry if it was a little 'meh'.

Looking forward to your reviews, love y'all!


	2. Human Behavior (Benio x Kamui)

Hello everyone!

Also, my reason to change the name to "Stars of the day" is to declare the couple in the fic! So the stars of today are Benio and Kamui *drumrolls*

Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated my multi chapter fanfiction because I just... WRITER'S BLOCK. So, I wrote this tiny one shot while heading home in a train and so I thought I'd out it out there! Thank you for reading and I'm looking forward to your comments. I love y'all!

Just a note, I'm continuing this, and it'll have all Sousei couples, some canon and some not. Enjoy!

 **Human Behavior ( Benio x Kamui)**

* * *

 ** _He loved toying with them_**.

Human behavior, as he understood it, was a complicated mixture of emotions, that were already enough of a pain on their own to deal with, not to mention inexplicably worthless.

They laughed, cried, smiled, tasted defeat, stood up, fought again and - when he wasn't the enemy - they triumphed.

But what he found most troubling was the way they masked all of these feelings, as if pulling a curtain over their face, the person they were known to be: just an illusion.

As much as it confused him, it seemed like a rather usual way of life for those in the universe parallel to his, the brighter of them both.

When in dire situations, they would rat out their loved ones or outright disown them.

Why keep any in the first place, if they would mean be dead weight in the end?

What joy could be experienced by hiding yourself, playing that "perfect" being, if one day all the façade would be revealed, making you die a loser?

But, you would wonder - and rightfully so - what could have given rise to these deep thoughts that he sat analyzing?

 **One very specific human.**

The amber eyed boy sat under the crimson sky, the rocky terrain, his hadn't never enjoyed the strange hue of red that spanned for endless miles above him, always reminding him that he was born into the dark.

You come alone and you leave alone, he had always believed, dependance would result in betrayal.

And since his birth, he had enjoyed torturing humans, their cries: the fuel to his very existence.

In times of pain, no one shall come to help, he knew and he wouldn't either.

Then why was it that he had to clench his fists till they bled and dig his toes into the Earth to keep himself from rushing to her aid?

He could feel her spirit flicker, she was in conflict with herself and her mind,in turmoil.

But what had he got to do with any of it?

He had seen her for the first time when she was a child, the memory only returning after another encounter 6 years after he had murdered her parents.

That lead him to another revelation: **_Humans can keep grudges for a very long time_**.

Was he a haunting memory to her, or just an enemy she had to destroy? Did she see him in her sleep and wake up screaming, her skin crawling in fear?

As the pressure of her spirit got closer and closer, he could feel it begin to diminish, as if she had begun to give up on her own powers.

How could he allow that?

She had sworn that with the fangs he had gifted her, she would come one day to destroy him, to annihilate every alive cell that held his name, such was her hatred.

And now, he begun to realise, that he had been living off that hatred for two years of his life and a small part of him had wished for her to come to him, for her to call him out, so much so that he wanted to break the wall between their two worlds.

He hoisted himself off the rock, feeling the change in his environment as the maggots raced in to feast on the meal they had earned.

The human emotions that he hated, the ones he called ridiculous and unrequired were the very emotions he could feel flowing through his body as he watched the girl before him cry in pain, appearing scared for her life.

His instincts kicked in, pushing his bare hand in the impurity before him which cried out, making it disappear before any harm was done to her.

 _Why_ , he asked himself, _why were his instincts asking him to save **her**_?

"You..." he hissed, looking down at the girl who's tear stained face contorted into one filled with shock, trembling under his murderous gaze.

"Why have you gotten weaker?"

He prided himself over her, everytime she triumphed in a battle, the ghost of a smile would flash across his face, which he would be quick to conceal.

 **Conceal**.

It was human behavior.

 _Why?_

"K-Kamui..." she whispered through her broken voice, her lips quivering in fear. A part of him basked in the pleasure of having her before him, her eyes begging for his support.

 _How much more obvious could these feelings get?_

 _I shall tear the whole universe apart, piece by piece_ , he thought to himself as he watched the dark haired woman in silence, the only break being her sobs.

 _If it would mean that by doing this, I would have you by my side._

 _ **If it meant you would be mine.**_


	3. How deep is your love? (Shimon x Mayura)

Hello Sweethearts! You're probably wondering how I updated so fast. Well, this is not a continuation. I had recieved a request from one of my readers for a ShiMayu story and this was the best I could come up with. And now to the important part.

(The people reading this from my one-shot collection, this is originally am extra from my multi chapter, but because it can also be a stand alone, i decided to post it here!)

 **WARNING : This chapter contains explicit/adult content. Please skip if you're a young reader or just don't enjoy it.**

That being said, enjoy!

Also, this occurs between the time frame of after the confession and before Shimon goes to Narukami.

* * *

 **Chapter 10.5: How deep is your love?**

"Otomi Mayura," The salmon haired boy hissed.

"If you break that, I will make you clean every hall in this house till I can see the ground clear as those glasses!"

Mayura giggled, continuing her journey down the halls and into every room all the while wearing his extra pair of glasses.

Shimon, or Suzaku of the twelve heavenly commanders as he was referred to by most on the island, had been enjoying a peaceful morning before Mayura had barged in without a prior notice catching the boy off guard.

Ofcourse, the blonde girl walking non chalantly into his house came as no surprise, seeing as she visited him more times than Sayo kissed the life sized picture of Rokuro up in her room.

 **Which was a lot.**

But what really had his lips twitching was the lack of any other family member in the mansion, given as everybody had headed to visit the shrine, an offer that Shimon had curtly declined.

He would rather get work done than go along with their extremely embarrassing singing competitions, generally revolving around who could out-sing the other, often receiving stares from most other people on the road.

Normally, Shimon would have asked her to leave, to choose a better time when everybody was home and causing a racket, something she enjoyed very much. But things were different now.

Maybe because he had carefully avoided the friend zone and landed straight into a mess called a relationship.

This was not to say that Shimon wasn't happy with his relationship, nor had it anything to do with Mayura's strange insults - well, the latter was annoying - but it had more to do with himself.

Shimon had always been proud of his "no emotion" work-face, something he had learnt from Seigen. It seemed the easiest way of getting things done and was admittedly very very cool.

But in the short while that Mayura had pushed past his stone walls, he had found himself strangely unaware of how to behave. He didn't know when to -or how to, for that matter - smile at her without banging his head against a wall in embarrassment.

 _Look before you leap_ , Seigen had taught him. This is what he got for not listening to him.

Mayura, who's gaze was fixed at Shimon's face looked confused at his varied change of expressions. He appeared less enthusiastic about her coming in every second day and she has begun to think herself a nuicanse.

But did that stop her from returning? **Nope**.

Shimon was a hard nut to crack, the deeper you delved, the more awkward he would get. Mayura wondered sometimes exactly how much of a normal eighteen year old boy's thoughts actually went through Shimon's brain, and she had settled on a particular number faster than she could blink her eye.

 _ **Zero. Nil. Nada. Zilch.**_

But she was absolutely wrong. Well, somewhat.

At a very young age, Shimon was coached by Seigen, who considered work more important than any other usual life lessons or...was just too embarassed to teach a young boy the ways of men.

The latter made more sense.

So it was only natural that Shimon understood nothing about boy's his age or the fact that the growing tension in the air as Mayura approached him wasn't due to her spiritual powers increasing, but his instincts trying to kick him in the face.

And Shimon chose to ignore it.

"You came here just yesterday..." He fidgeted with the scrolls in his hand, dropping them due to his very very shaky fingers.

"Yes," Mayura smiled sweetly, though it almost looked like it was forced.

"And it's a new day!"

Shimon just continued doing whatever he was doing - which was nothing - with the stacks of paper on his ground table, avoiding Mayura's gaze.

The blonde made herself home as usual on Shimon's mattress, picking up a book that was lying beside it.

The boy watched her turn pages from the corner of his eyes as she concentrated on the words that had been scribbled there. Most would wonder what she found so interesting in a half crumpled old tattering book - and he did too - but the girl had no need to answer.

The book was Shimon's daily journal, it had entries of everything from missions to duties to meetings catalogued perfectly in columns in scrawny hand writing. As for what she found interesting,the choice of words he'd use while addressing certain people and the way he would write about them.

The chief exorcist Arima, for example was addressed with a "sama" at the end which put him into a group of seniors, but this was where it was fun.

 _"Arima-sama wished to send me on a mission to Narukami prefecture. My duty was to lock the Twin Stars into a room."_

A few blots of ink proved his reluctance to write **"WHAT DOES HE TAKE ME FOR?"** Instead, it was completed on the line below.

 _"I declined."_

Perhaps it was how close she had been to him for the past few months, or the fact that his family often slipped embarassing stories about him, but Mayura had begun to see patterns in his behavior and she had not missed the change in his attitude towards her.

It irked her to no extent that she had no clue what ideas were spinning in that giant brain of his, but she could tell it wasn't anything comfortable.

Shimon restlessly moved from side to side, Mayura's lying form on his bed plastered in his mind. It had struck to him that she had begun to ease in his presence, no longer looking like a kitten in front of a tiger, but this was both bad and good.

Good because he was glad he could provide enough comfort for her to relax, but bad because his own instincts were spinning out of control.

Was this what his elder brother had told him about?

Since he had begun training, Shimon had no interest in anything that didn't have a kuji-kiri on it, so even thinking about himself now was strangely horrifying. And sureshot, his elder cousin Keiji had taken it upon himself to give Shimon "the talk" which had ended as soon as it began with a "this is unimportant" from the boy.

How he wished he had listened to the whole thing.

The boy who was lost in his thoughts, failed to notice Mayura had been watching him with a scowl. He looked so disturbed that she felt the need to ease his tension by her usual antics.

"What is this?" She lifted something from underneath the pillow, which just happened to be the new pair of glasses Shimon had bought yesterday after the last pair were shattered after his cousins had crashed in his room for the night.

Before he could stop her however, Mayura had already put them on and was walking around the room in circles.

"The whole world is a blurrrr..."

Shimon watched her silently as she giggled and put one foot after another like a child who has just learnt to walk. The blue eyed commander had had a very high number since he was a child and disliked wearing glasses because they got in his way. When introduced to lenses, he immediately took a liking to them and had worn them ever since. The days he was at home, he preferred the framed objects.

"Mayura," Shimon growled, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Put those down."

The blonde made a face at the boy and somehow managed to run out of the room without hitting the door. Well she did hit it, a little.

Laughing and running down the hall, Mayura had the feeling Shimon wouldn't be too far behind.

And he wasn't.

"Otomi Mayura,if you break that I will make you clean every hall in this house till I can see the ground clear as those glasses!"

The words of threat did nothing stop her however and she simply ran across the house, still somehow unaware that there was nobody but them in it.

Shimon chased the girl who could see a somewhat hazy figure in his place and just dodged, running back to the direction of his room. Something she seemed to have forgotten was that his room was at a higher level, which meant there was one tiny step at the door of his room.

And having not realised it, she missed it.

Mayura tripped and was about to fall straight on her face when Shimon burst in through the door and pulled her to him, which didn't do much help. She wasn't very light.

As Shimon's back made contact with his mattress, he couldn't have been happier that they didn't hit the tatami matts directly.

Ofcourse that was until Mayura fell right on top of him. She knocked the wind straight out of the boy who just remained coughing for a minute and a half with the girl apologizing again and again.

When Shimon finally did crack open his eyes, the situation seemed to have played right out of one of those cheesy movies his family liked to watch.

Mayura lay on top of him, her very large chest pushing into him and his hands wrapped around her slim waist.

And they were on his mattress.

He didn't understand if he felt dizzy due to the fall or the way his own body had heated up in response to her breath fanning his face.

Either way, he had the feeling he was going to lose his mind.

Mayura struggled to get off of him, but Shimon wouldn't let go, his hand still on her waist.

He was strong.

"Shimon.." she whispered, his name out of her mouth sounding like nectar to a bee.

And Shimon definitely felt like one, given the buzzing of all the nerves in his body.

Mayura's pink, soft lips were just centimeters away from his own and he had neither the self control nor the conscious desire to let her go.

Instead, he turned over, letting her back softly hit the bed and his hand caged her from both sides.

The girl looked around and gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat. They had been together for a good while now and it had begun to dawn on her that he had maintained his distance since the confession almost as if he was scared to touch her. And that was exactly what she had missed.

 **His touch.**

Shimon ran his fingers along the side of her frame, the small gasps leaving her mouth only encouraging him to move further. Mayura's toes were pushing into the bedsheet to keep her from kicking out.

Shimon wasn't oblivious to the entire process albeit not very well versed in it either, but he'd let his instincts get the better of him just this once.

One hand found its way to her head and pulling her hair back, he drifted down to her lips as she closed her eyes.

The contact was so soft that the blonde girl had begun to melt like cotton candy underneath him. Shimon pushed deeper, tasting her as she was, the sweetness wrapping around his own. He absorbed her very essence to his soul taking her luscious lips like a candy cane on Christmas.

Mayura moaned as his tongue traced the shape of her lips and he drank it into his own throat, the memory of it now captured by him.

The boy pulled away slightly, biting and softly nibbling on her lower lip, as Mayura opened her mouth to let out a gasp.

He captured her lips once more, leaving no room for doubts, given his brain had just flown out the window.

His fingers hadn't stopped their adventure and as they played with the hem of her shirt. Mayura arched her back, pushing her front against his firm chest, eliciting a groan from both of them.

He drank in the nervous shivering of her fingers that made their way to his shoulders and the soft quivering of her lips as they waited for his to resume their attack.

Every last bit of control the salmon haired boy was exercising vanished as he pushed her shirt up while his lips trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck fingers tracing her luscious curves

"Wait!"

He reached for her lips but Mayura slightly pushed him away.

"I'm not eighteen." The blonde whispered through her ragged breathing.

"You're not." Shimon answered matter-of-factly, clearly annoyed at the interruption. Could she make it any more embarassing than it already was?

"This is illegal."

"It is."

"..."

Shimon sighed, proping himself on one elbow beside her, just looking uninterested. The silence that ensued caused him to break it. There was no thinking for him anymore.

"Have you ever broken a rule?"

Mayura considered this question. She had always been an honor student, top of her class and had been class president every year of her life. Unlike her childhood friend, Mayura barely ever did anything that would cause her trouble so the answer was very certain.

"..No?"

Shimon hovered over the girl once again, his lips dangerously close to hers. Her eyes began to flutter shut as she breathed in his scent.

"Me neither."

War waged among the two, whose passion would cause a fire being the question to be answered.

Shimon's soft and sweet touch had turned more urgent, more needy. Mayura began to push Shimon's shirt upwards, her thin fingers trailing along his muscled torso that shivered under her touch. This only pushed Mayura more, eliciting a groan from the older boy.

Shimon who by now had lost all patience, pushed her shirt above her head, an endeavor Mayura assisted him in. His cold hands touched her bare stomach and he ran his tongue upwards. Every nerve on the girl's body was ignited, the feel of his tongue pushing her off the edge.

Mayura reached for the corners of the mattress, crumpling the sheets under the force of her grip. Shimon kissed all the way up from her belly button to the valley between her breasts.

And Mayura could no longer contain the moan she had been holding back out of embarrassment.

"Shimon.." she called out as her hands grabbed him for support, her nails digging into his shoulder blade, sending a shiver down his spine.

Shimon nearly ripped the shirt off of him, letting her eyes wander down his body. Well, this wasn't the first time she was seeing it.

Curious fingers roamed the span of his chest stopping at particular places and then sliding down some. The boy bit his lip to keep the growl from escaping.

All this time, all these years of her life Mayura had believed she would always face the brunt of falling in love with a boy which would always go only one way. He had never loved her nor would he be able to and for a while she had believed she was alright with that.

But she certainly wasn't.

Her pain remained hidden until Shimon came along, showing her that one crimson eyed boy wasn't the end of the world, that there were so many more beautiful things to see.

That he would be there.

A tear slipped down the side of her face and Shimon looked at her with wide eyes. He pulled away, his mouth open in shock.

"Mayura?"

The girl pushed off the bed reaching for Shimon as she slung her hands around his neck, her head resting on his strong shoulder.

"Just so you know, I love you."

Shimon raised an eyebrow at her sudden confession, but nevertheless wrapped his arms round her nude body.

"I know."

Mayura giggled, nuzzling his nose with her own.

"Here's where you say you love me too!"

"Telling you is no fun,"

The boy smiled, pushing her down once more, before gazing down at her with his lust filled eyes and whispering to her,

" Let me prove it to you."

A game of passion ensued, hands roaming, lips fighting, moans raging. Words were now history as their bodies responded to each other, like a flower to light. After the fraction of a minute, clothes were off as they fought for dominance, hands pushing, pulling, hanging on for dear life.

His fingers danced around her body slowly rubbing every part it could touch. He caressed her bare breast, earning a loud moan from the girl who had squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. His lips trailed along the creamy flesh as she shivered underneath him.

The cyan eyed man had begun to feel a little more confident and had taken the lead, letting his hands wander lower and lower, causing the girl to clench the sheets, her delicious scent filling the room.

The boy ran his fingers softly over the sensitive area, feeling her twitch beneath him. He pushed into her entrance sending a shiver up Mayura's spine as she reacted with a shuddering moan. Fingers moved slowly inwards, exploring her womanhood in its entirety, causing Mayura to whimper and bite her lip till it bled. Water filled her eyes and sweat dripped down her back as her body got accustomed to the sudden movements, slowly easing the pain.

Shimon bent over to lay a reassuring kiss on her lips, as if telling her it was okay to be afraid and that he wouldn't hurt her.

And Mayura believed him.

It was her first time feeling so open, so vulnerable, so naked. But her heart had already accepted him and now, she'd let her body do the same. Mayura's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he pushed into her, her walls squeezing his length. She cried out as it hit every nerve in her, causing her excruciating pain but leaving her with a thirst for more.

Shimon had been the same - gritting his teeth that he fathomed would probably turn to powder soon - panting heavily, his rigid muscles moulding their movements with him.

He looked down at the girl whose chest moved with every breath she took, her eyes so dark that he could barely see the irises anymore, most probably mirroring his own.

"Shimon.." she managed to say in her trembling voice, shaky fingers hanging onto his arm for support. She looked so beautiful; the sunlight highlighted her face, her hair resembling the colour of the Sun.

And it was true, she was his Sun.

He reached down to her, caressing her soft features as she put one hand over his. He softly kissed her closed eyelids.

"Are you ready?" He whispered near her ear.

She said nothing, just tightened her grip on him as he thrust into her, throwing her head back in pleasure, her breathing coming out in the form of small gasps.

It hurt, it hurt a lot. But it felt so good, Mayura could feel herself standing on the edge of paradise. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he groaned at the throbbing ache.

She couldn't have enough of this, of him. Of anything that was happening right now. How could somebody be so happy? She had no second thoughts, no doubts in her mind. If there was one person she'd give everything to, it would be him.

As they both reached the height of fulfilment, Shimon captured Mayura's lips, as she screamed out of satisfaction.

She still had tears at the corner of her eyes that Shimon wiped away softly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, calming down as he watched her tense shoulders finally relax.

As he slumped beside her face down on the pillow, Mayura pulled the bed sheet over them, looking at his back rise and fall after their strenuous...exercise.

"You know," she said, smiling at him.

"I was thinking about dad."

Shimon groaned, turning around to look at her with tired eyes.

"That's one seriously unsexy thought you have there."

Mayura laughed, realising how terrible she had sounded.

"I mean, I can't wait to tell him about us! He likes you a lot."

Shimon buried his head in the comfort of Mayura's hair breathing in the strawverry shampoo and lulling himself to sleep.

And the only dream he had for the next few days were about the words Seigen had told him before they all left for the island.

"Keep Mayura away from the sharks."

Back then he had assumed "Shark" had been a metaphor for Rokuro, because of you know, _his teeth_ , but who knew he'd end up being the carnivorous beast.

But everytime he'd have any doubt, he'd turn to look at Mayura who's mouth would be slightly open, soft snores escaping them. Pushing a strand away from her face, he'd wrap his hand around her waist and walk back into dreamland with her leading the way.

 _Well, it sure as hell was worth it._

* * *

 _I hope it was good! Thank you for reading and I'm looking forward to your reviews! Love y'all!_


	4. Written in the stars (Subaru x Tatara)

**Alright so, Hi. It's been a while *nervous laugh*** **I'M SO SORRY.** **To be honest, I had been diagnosed with Anorexia and was going through hell for the past year and a half, so I had to halt all of my stories.** **But I decided to finish all of the incomplete ones one at a time, giving enough importance to them all. While I was going through my unfinished files, this story popped up as an incomplete oneshot that I decided to edit and publish for you to read!** **It's a Subaru x Tatara story (I was experimenting lmao)** **Please please send me reviews, they make me super happy!** **On with the story now!**

* * *

 **Written in the stars.**

 _"Why does he always cover his face?"_

If the strawberry blond maiden was to sit and count how many times she had been asked this question in all her time as his partner, it would take her an eternity and a day.

Still, resisting the temptation to roll her eyes, she would smile and say,

 _"Because he's shy."_

This wasn't entirely a lie, albeit not the complete truth.

It had intrigued her how he had always been alone whenever she had seen him in her younger days, never uttering a word, never with anyone.

 _Just a lone wolf._

And perhaps fate wanted her to find out just as much, because after being appointed as a heavenly commander, she was quickly assigned to be his companion.

Strict by his principles and avoiding social gatherings, he had never disagreed to anything she had said, almost irritatingly so.

At one point in their time together, Subaru recalled having very rudely asked him to at least hold a few opinions of his own, something she came to regret after seeing - well more like reading - the crestfallen expression his face.

Thinking back, maybe she had just wanted him to open up to her.

After calming down, Subaru realised one thing.

Nobody would willingly wear a cloth over the part of their being that held most most was definitely a secret and/or a difficult past behind all of it.

It was out of character for her to even raise her voice, but it had just happened. Learning from the incident, she decided to try and understand him better, to be an actual partner, not just for namesake.

Everytime they patrolled the streets, the blond would hear giggles and snickers directed to the duo. Even though the snow haired, cat eared six century old commander would pretend it didn't bother him, she wasn't one to be fooled.

So, keeping in mind the attention she would draw, Subaru made possibly the most difficult decisions of her life.

From a woman who had always tried to keep attention a mile's radius away from her, she became one with it.

A gaudy dress complete with a corset and bonnet secured in place , she stood out to most people and they found her strange, overdressed and an all round psycho.

Which was her motive exactly.

The gesture didn't fall on blind eyes at all; Tatara was quick to notice that she had tackled his attention drawing issue by worsening the matter in a smart way.

 _Birds of a feather flock together?_

Even though it was a rash way to help, he was grateful and felt as though she had extended an offer of friendship.

To which he obliged.

He began to ease in her presence, occasionally smiling, laughing and being more expressive. After years of being shrouded in darkness all alone, he was being guided towards the light.

 _ **Happiness was probably an understatement.**_

In time, she was able to read his emotions better, then form words with just an expression on his face and after a while, Subaru could even predict how he would react to a particular situation.

She never questioned his identity, trusting that he would reveal everything at his own pace. But that did not quell the now twenty something year old woman's curiosity.

That was, until one day she saw it.

On a mission, things had taken a turn for the worst, when Subaru had injured herself and was caught by one of the Class S impurities that laughed maniacally, crushing her in its grasp.

At the site of her shrieking in pain, Tatara grew more furious, his entire body seething with anger.

In a fit of insane rage, ropes of white energy began to surround him and with a loud scream, the mask tore of his face.

His skin was sheet white, dry and scaly like that of a snake. Golden scales appeared in a cluster of two to many decorating his visage like tiny jewels. His eyes were large and appeared a light shade under the crimsom sky of Magano.

His strength was unmatchable to anybody.

After annihilating the beast, Subaru landed on the rocky hard ground with a thud. Tatara raced the where she was, sitting down beside her injured body.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her look of surprise.

"Your face..." She had whispered, more to herself than him.

He gasped in realization and frantically looked for a way to cover what he had always considered a hideously disfigured part of him.

Without conscious knowledge of her acts, Subaru reached for his face, tracing a finger down the scaly flesh.

He turned to look at her in alarm, flinching at the sudden contact, but easing into her touch.

She caressed his skin with her fingertips, a smile adorning her elegant feminine features.

 _"So beautiful..."_

No mask could ever hide the fusion of surprise and embarrassment that decorated the heavenly commander's face at that particular moment.

Never in nearly a thousand years had anybody called him beautiful.

Still, she sensed his discomfort without his cover and tore a portion of her own clothing to work as a substitute.

He had always kept the piece of cloth with him no matter where he went after that.

A relic of his precious partner.

She would never forget that day, sitting under the bitter and dark sky of the den of impurities, listening to his story of 600 years. She leaned on him, placing her head on his firm shoulders.

After years of wandering, he had found his place at last.

 _By her side._

That day hence, he never left her side and she, his. Wherever they were assigned, they'd go together and face troubles hand in hand.

She introduced him to different food and found that he enjoyed eating bread crusts. She'd bring packets of them for her partner whenever she could.

But one thing had never left her mind since that day.

 _His beautiful face._

She often found herself staring at him, imagining how he looked under the mask at that moment, how every reaction he made would appear. And at his quizzical expression, she would shyly look away.

A seed had been sown in her heart that had taken over every waking thought in her mind and she couldn't for the life of her, figure how to get rid of it.

Still, life went on.

They were comfortable in each other's company, sharing the same residence to drown out each other's loneliness.

Inseparable, everyone called them. Subaru took quite a liking to that word.

She pushed open the door of her dining room, still in her night robes.

It was a new day and yet the goddess could hardly keep her eyes open after the tiresome mission they had taken care of.

Tatara raised his head from the packet of bread crusts to greet his housemate, one that had she not known him for those many years, she'd never even have noticed.

She stood at their large table, absent mindedly trying to cut an apple, lost in her own thoughts of the man that sat across the room, mindlessly munching on his favorite snack.

So, Subaru wasn't surprised when she had distractedly, sliced right through her palm.

 _That's what you get for harbouring unnecessary thoughts._

A hand on her shoulder yanked her back to reality, Tatara stood behind her with in concern, the site of blood dripping down her hand evidently worrying him.

 _Had he always noticed her like that? S_ he wondered.

He pulled the cloth off his face without second thought, quickly trying to stop the blood that gushed out without a sign of stopping.

And just like that, she was smitten again.

His beautifully scaled skin, his sharp features, amber irises concentrated on bandaging her wound, it all drew her to him in this clichéd sort of way.

And she knew better than to resist it.

As her fingers ran along the side of his face, she knew he felt something too.

Something he couldn't hide on his bare face. It seemed to be to her advantage that he wasn't aware of how to hide his emotions without hiding behind his mask.

She loved it.

The maiden realized that it was experimenting in those ungodly hours of the night, under warm blankets and dimly lit bedrooms when she had slowly begun to unravel under his gentle touch, that he had breathed life into her boring, meaningless existence.

And the only form of gratitude he appreciated was her in his arms whenever possible and at all times, not more than a meters distance away from him.

It was only on a day of reporting, when she stood talking to Arima about everything, that she really understood what her heart was saying to her.

 _Doesn't that mean you love him?_ He asked her with a warm smile on his face, one rare for a brat like him.

 _And that was that._

Their journey was never something to write a story about, nor was it a mind blowing tale to be passed over generations, but to her, it was everything she had wished for without ever even knowing it.

 _It felt as if the universe was drawing me to you from the first time I saw you,_ he said to her one night, fingers tracing her spine in adoration.

 _Like we were written in the stars._

And she knew then, that always, would always mean something in between them.

 _Till death do us part_ , she whispered before closing her eyes to the world, laying in the arms of the man she now knew she loved.

 _Happiness, truly, was an understatement._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
